Piloto Automático
by gsales
Summary: "Finalmente, ela desvia o olhar, fugindo da intensidade dos últimos segundos. Vira de frente, as mãos mexendo nervosamente com os próprios dedos. Piloto automático: - Está tudo bem. " (gente, a verdade é que eu nem sei como explicar isso aqui direito!)


**N/A:** oi genteee! Socorro, sei que tô sumidiça daqui, e infelizmente não posso dizer que isso vai mudar porque esse ano vai ser mais complicado ainda aparecer por aqui. Mas enfim, hoje arranjei um tempinho e uma desculpa. Olha, eu não me atrevo nem a dizer que isso aqui é uma fanfic, tá? Tem menos de 400 palavras, então algumas pessoas podem até chamar de drabble ou sei lá, mas na verdade é mais um momento do que qualquer coisa. A questão é: eu não escrevi isso como uma fanfic inicialmente! Era só um textinho bem solto que escrevi em algum momento de 2016 e achei por aqui agora. Aí quando fui ler percebi que, apesar de não ser a intenção inicial, se eu mudasse umas coisinhas podia até se encaixar como algo pra Lily e James. Mas o fato é que poderia se encaixar pra qualquer outro casal, depende só de algumas características e/ou interpretação. Enfim, espero que vocês gostem!

 _ps1:_ gente, tem uma coisa que eu tinha esquecido de avisar a vocês por aqui, porque tem a ver com outros tipo de textos e instagram aí se tiverem curiosidade de ver outras coisas assim, vão no meu profile que eu expliquei lá!

* * *

 **Piloto Automático**

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Nada. Tudo bem, relaxe. – piloto automático: ela responde sem olhar para trás.

Ela pode senti-lo encarando-a e ergue os olhos para o espelho à sua frente. Eles mantêm o olhar firme através da superfície não tão perfeitamente reflexiva por alguns segundos. Em silêncio, ele admira a figura atentamente. Naquele momento, ela parecia perfeita. Os braços esticados apoiados no balcão da cozinha, os últimos raios de sol do dia penetrando pela cortina de cabelos ondulados, iluminando intensamente aqueles olhos verdes que tanto conhecia... E que, por algum motivo, pareciam cheios de sombras que ele não conseguia decifrar.

Finalmente, ela desvia o olhar, fugindo da intensidade dos últimos segundos. Vira de frente, as mãos mexendo nervosamente com os próprios dedos. Piloto automático:

\- Está tudo bem.

Ele muda sua posição. Não se afasta. Mantém, intensifica. Ela não pode fugir da armadilha daqueles olhos castanhos. Piloto automático: ela pega uma mecha qualquer dos próprios cabelos e começa trançar.

\- Você realmente não espera que eu acredite nisso, não é?

Ele levanta e arrodeia a mesa entre eles. Aproxima-se, recostando na mesma. Os braços cruzados por cima do peito forte.

Piloto automático: ela abaixa a cabeça.

\- Você me conhece bem demais.

Deixa escapar um sorrisinho de canto.

\- E você é teimosa demais.

Ele coloca uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha. As lágrimas começam a surgir nos olhos dela. Piloto automático: ela olha para o lado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele a envolve em seus braços, sentindo as lágrimas quentes molharem sua camisa.

\- Não vá embora – ela sussurra.

Ele a abraça e beija sua cabeça.

\- Eu não vou a lugar algum – piloto automático.

\- Preciso te falar uma coisa. – A voz dela é quase inaudível. Castanho e verde se encontram mais uma vez, centímetros de distância.

\- O que?

Uma respiração: piloto automático.

\- Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você.

Ele sorri.

\- Eu queria te dizer a mesma coisa, mas... Eu já tenho certeza há muito tempo.

Dois lábios se tocam.

Piloto automático, inativo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Enfim, galera, é isto. kkkkkkk A ideia é ser bem solto mesmo, e acho isso legal porque cada um interpreta de uma forma diferente, coloca em uma situação diferente e tal. Diferente do que eu normalmente faço, mas achei interessante. Me contem o que vocês acharam e em que situação colocaram isso nos comentáriooos, espero que tenham gostado!

 _ps2_ : gente, sobre a história "Entre Palavras", eu perdi a ideia total, porque tem muito tempo já que comecei a escrever, então não sei se vou conseguir terminar, mas... quem sabe né?

beijos e bom 2018,

~Gabi


End file.
